Don't Think Too Hard
by BatGirl91
Summary: Deadpool goes on an adventure. Breaking all of the walls and dimensions! Things get really confusing when people start jumping dimensions through their computers!
1. Breaking the Fourth WallLiterally

I do NOT own Deadpool or any part of his franchise! I just added my own characters and things.

He was shot by so many rounds from the nameless henchmens rifles that the bullet-casings sounded like a roaring waterfall, yet he continued on his mission. His red suit hid the blood that he felt trickling down the different parts of his body from the wounds. '_Wow, this is getting annoying. We should get to the end._' He thought as he ran, '**We would get there faster if they would stop shooting.**' His inner voices chatted as he burst through the doorway, aiming a single bullet at the man in the black business suit.

"Alright there stubby, let's get you to my contractor." He hummed happily as he kicked out the window and flew towards the ground. '_Weee!_' '**Weeee!**' His inner voices were having a blast as they all descended towards the sewer opening he had left waiting for them. A large rubber bounce house was waiting for them to land on. "Well that was fun! Can I get a re-do?!" He shouted to no one in particular. "What do you mean 'no one' you're obviously watching." He whirled around and faced in front of him. "That's right, you! I'm talking to you. How's it going?" He adopted a flirty manner. "Flirty manner? Baby, I am a grade A flirt master!" He held up his muscular arms, "Alright. You're not getting it." He took a dive and slammed into a screen. "Oh my nose. I should've seen that." '**There are smudged finger prints on her screen. How did you not see that?**' His inner monologue questioned, '_She seems confused._' "Hold on. Move over." The red suited man took out his gun and fired at the screen.

Female screams erupted from where he had fired, "I told you to move. I warned you. I didn't even hit you. Can you stop typing long enough to calm down?" '_Maybe she has to record everything she does like that movie about the guy that has short term memory loss._' One of his inner voices offered, '**She can ever hear us. Maybe she has mind reading abilities**' "Nah, she's the author. She knows everything that's going on here. So...mind scooting over to make some room?" He said as he climbed through the shattered glass frame.


	2. I'm going on an Adventure

I do NOT own Deadpool or any part of his franchise! I just added my own characters and things.

He slid beside her, arms behind his head as he sprawled out on her bed. "You know you can speak to me. This is real life...and not fantasy!" The young woman paused in disbelief, "Sooo...you literally just broke the forth wall. What is life?" She shrugged and launched at the red clad man. "I love you, Deadpool! You're my favorite antihero!" She squealed, "Oh baby! I could get used to this!" Deadpool pumped his arms into the air before hugging her back. "I didn't know you could skip dimensions." She wondered aloud, "Me neither, babycakes. Hey you a-holes! Get back here with my guy!" Deadpool shouted back through the screen at two women who were helping the man he had captured.

He launched back through the screen, "You coming or what?" Deadpool shouted back, she glanced around her room and grabbed her backpack, still full of things from her recent trip. She jumped through the glass, then ran as hard as she could as Deadpool began his chase.


	3. Oh Holy Plot Twist Batman

I do NOT own Deadpool or any part of his franchise! I just added my own characters and things.

They ended up in a strange looking place, Deadpool was mumbling about levers. "I gotta find some levers to set up the next part in the game. You stay here...uhhh...what's your name?" He questioned, '**Very smooth.**' "My name is Aurora." She smiled up at him, "That's a good name. I'll come back to get you really quick." Deadpool took off out of the room. She peered through the glass, a woman in a yellow and green outfit was standing on the other side of the room. Aurora felt very dizzy the more she stared.

"Ooooh Vertigo! You officially have the lamest power!" Deadpool drug himself back to Aurora and they began walking towards Vertigo. "Oh my head." Aurora held her head as they got closer. "I can't take much more." She fell to the ground, Deadpool began to vomit all over the place.

Vertigo walked up to the pair, placed her hands on their heads, and pushed them off the high walkway. They began to fall through the air, "Deadpool!" Aurora screamed, they both bounced off the water and slid down a tunnel. "Weeeee!" Deadpool shouted, "Ahhhhh!" Aurora wasn't as happy as Deadpool seemed to be. They slammed into a grate, Deadpool held up his finger to quieten her. They listened to the conversation going on between the suited man from before and three other characters.

"There goes my contract money." Deadpool hissed, he kicked the grate down. Aurora slid down and followed near by. "Now I have to collect from your sorry- what the?!" Deadpool was lifted into the air by one of the men. "Should I be impressed?" The unknown man questioned, "Deadpool!" Aurora screamed in pain.

Suddenly, Deadpool felt his body explode from an inner pressure. He skull slammed into glass and stuck there. "AHHHHH!"

"What is going on? How are you in my computer screen?!"

'**What's going on? Whose this? She's hot.**'

"How can I hear your inner monologue?"

"Calm down and help me out. I can't do much without my body... Hello. Names Deadpool. Which rhymes with too cool. What's up? Police girl, put my head between your boobs."

"Are you quoting Helsing Abridged?"

"Possibly."

"I was playing your video game when-is this a glitch? Some mod I didn't know I could get?"

"I don't even know what's going on."

"You legit broke the fourth wall. My screen is busted. This is so sweet."

"I don't understand it either. But hey! Can you help me put my head on straight?"

"Sure."


	4. Dont apply logic here reader

I do NOT own Deadpool or any part of his franchise! I just added my own characters and things.

Don't Apply Logic to this Chapter, ok Reader?

"Yeesh. Poor Aurora. Didn't make it too far in my game." "Oh...dear. Uhh...what happens next?" "Wolvie!" "Deadpool." "Psylock! Domino! Hold up. I gotta have a POV. Goodness only know what the reader is thinking. They must be really confused." Deadpool paused dramatically before sighing happily as things were straightened up. "What are you talking about? Who is this?" Wolverine's claws slid out in defense. "I'm BatGirl91." "She's playing my game!" Deadpool slid his arm around her, Wolverine shifted his gaze between the two. "I'm not even going to try. Anyways, we have to get to Genosha." Wolverine began to explain, "Can we skip to the part where we meet Cable?" She asked Deadpool. "Sure!" Deadpool grabbed her hand and leapt forward.

Their eyes took a moment to adjust to things, they had skipped through the game and everything happened to quickly in front of their eyes. Cable stood before them. "Wade, this is crucial-" "Skip!" Deadpool shouted, he fount himself in front of a giant wheel. "Let's spin!" He spun the wheel. "Come on! Big Money! No Whammy!" She screamed, "Cow? Nice try wheel! There are no cows on Genosha!" Deadpool scoffed just as a cow floated by. "The heck?" "BatGirl91, I think we should skip again. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm as he took off and jumped over the ledge of the object they stood on. "Ahhhh!" They squealed in delight as the scene changed in front of them.

"Shh...we must be very stealthy." Deadpool held his finger up in front of his lips. He silently pulled out his sword and stabbed Mister Sinister through the neck. The sounds of his blood gurgling in his throat rang out. Deadpool ran around the front and slashed his head clean from his body. "Oh heck yeah!" "Smile for the camera!" Deadpool pulled her and Mister Sinisters head into the frame, clicking send once they found a great filter.


	5. This is Plain Insanity

I do NOT own Deadpool or any part of his franchise! I just added my own characters and things.

This is Plain Insanity

"Hey, Deadpool. Question. If I was playing your game earlier and you came through my screen. Who has been writing about us?" The two looked deep into each others eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	6. The One True Writer

I do NOT own Deadpool or any part of his franchise! I just added my own characters and things.

I am the actual Author. The One True Writer.

"Hey! Sky noise! I was wondering where that clacking was coming from." Deadpool looked up at the sky, "Deadpool, I'm not a sky noise. I'm the author. Hey. Hey! Wait! Oh not my screen! I got this laptop as a college present!"

"You got some splainin' to do."

I know. Look. It's 11:53 as I write this. I'm on a roll and I cleaned house with my mom, so I might just be a bit high off cleaning supplies.

"Seriously. What's with these characters?"

Aurora is like my in-story persona. BatGirl91 is my writers name on fanfiction. My actual name is Anna.

"Fanfiction. I've been there before. Things can get..."

I know. No need to explain. We don't question, we just enjoy.

"Hmm...Got any other stories on fanfiction?"

Yeah. The Mayor's Daughter. It's a Batman story. I haven't written on it in so long. School and life has gotten in the way. I wrote a Bane story last night, I haven't uploaded it. I'm gonna proof it first. I liked it though.

"You should. Well, I gotta get back since I beat my game."

Uhm. You realize that was a clone and not the real Mister Sinister?

"Aw man what the-"

Easy. I keep it PG around here. Well hope you enjoyed the story. I hope I didn't melt your brain. I'm not talking to Deadpool either. I mean you, reader. Leave me some critique pretty please! I'll go through them after I get Deadpool to stop cursing every US president since Rutherford B. Hayes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
